gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Victor Vance
|status = Đã qua đời |gender = M |dob = 1956 |dod = 1986 (30 tuổi) |home = Vice City |nationality = Dominica-Hoa Kỳ |family = Janet Vance (mẹ) Lance Vance (em trai) Pete Vance (em trai) Aunt Enid (dì) Người cha không rõ tên |affiliations = The Army (trước đây) Vance Crime Family (thủ lĩnh) Diaz' Gang Trailer Park Mafia Los Cabrones Mendez Cartel (trước đây) Gonzalez' Crew Reni Wassulmaier Louise Cassidy-Williams (người yêu) Phil Cassidy Umberto Robina Marty Jay Williams (trước đây) Phil Collins Barry Mickelthwaite Bryan Forbes (trước đây) Ricardo Diaz (trước đây) |businesses = Bảo kê Chứa mại dâm Cho vay nặng lãi Buôn bán ma túy Cướp tài sản |voice = Dorian Missick (GTA VCS) Armando Riesco (GTA VC) |vehicles = Stinger màu đỏ (bị phá hủy) Infernus màu xám Streetfighter lục Polaris V8 Người chơi tự chọn }} Victor "Vic" Vance là một nhân vật trong dòng game Grand Theft Auto, anh là nhân vật chính của Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories và là một nhân vật phụ nhưng đồng thời cũng là chìa khoá trong Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Victor trước đây là một người lính nhưng bị đuổi khỏi quân đội vì bị tên cấp trên Jerry Martinez phản bội. Sau khi bị đuổi, Victor bắt đầu xây dựng một đế chế ngầm ở Vice City, trở nên quyền lực trong thế giới ngầm của thành phố. Tiểu sử Bối cảnh Victor Vance sinh năm 1956 trong một gia đình có ba anh em: Victor, Lance và Pete. Cha Victor không rõ tên đến từ Cộng hoà Dominican và là một người lính, mẹ là Janet Vance, một người phụ nữ da trắng tỏ ra rất quan tâm đến các con của mình. Số phận của cha họ không được nhắc đến và mẹ của họ thì không thích hợp để nuôi nấng, Victor và 2 người em đã được nuôi bởi dì của họ, Enid. Không rõ lắm về cuộc đời của Victor Vance trước năm 1984. Pete mắc bệnh hen suyễn, Victor tham gia vào quân đội phục vụ cho căn cứ không quân Fort Baxter của thành phố để kiếm tiền để thanh toán các hoá đơn thuốc cho Pete. Sự kiện 1984 ở GTA Vice City Stories Phục vụ quân đội Victor đến Fort Baxter Air Base để trình diện tại văn phòng cấp trên, Jerry Martinez, người hỏi anh tại sao lại gia nhập quân đội, Victor giải thích về những khó khăn trong gia đình ông. Jerry hiểu được nhu cầu về tiền của Victor, thuyết phục anh lấy một gói hàng chứa ma túy từ cộng tác của Martinez. Nhận chiếc máy nhắn tin và lhấy xe máy của Martinez, Victor gặp gỡ với người sở hữu gói hàng, đồng thời cũng sở hữu một chiếc du thuyền. Trên du thuyền, khi người bán hàng đưa cho Victor gói hàng thì một nhóm các tay súng tấn công chiếc du thuyền, phá hủy nó và giết người bán hàng. Vic sống sót và trở về căn cứ, giấu gói hàng dưới giường của mình sau khi nhận được tin nhắn từ Martinez. Victor trở lại văn phòng của Martinez, chia sẻ những lo lắng về việc giấu ma túy, Jerry yêu cầu Victor phải im lặng. Jerry bảo Victor đến chỗ Phil Cassidy, một tay buôn bán vũ khí hay say rượu có thể bán vũ khí cho họ. Tìm thấy Phil đang bắn súng tại một nhà kho ở Viceport, Victor hỏi về tiền của Jerry. Sau khi họ lái xe đến nhà của Phil, Phil tiết lộ rằng anh ta không có tiền của Jerry, vì nó đã bị chiếm bởi băng Cholos do chúng đã chiếm lấy nhà của Phil. Vic giết chết bọn Cholos, tìm thấy tiền và đưa cho Jerry. Victor trở lại văn phòng thì thấy Jerry đang xem một bộ phim khiêu dâm có sự góp mặt của Candy Suxxx. Jerry yêu cầu Victor lấy "cô gái" yêu thích của mình, Mary, cho anh ta ở Viceport. Jerry cũng nói rằng anh sẽ xử lý cái gói ma túy dưới giường của Victor trong khi Victor làm công việc. Victor lái đến nơi của Phil, nơi anh được tặng cho một chiếc Stinger màu đỏ. Tại Viceport, Victor tìm thấy Mona, bạn của Mary, cô nói với anh rằng Mary đang ở bên trên đảo Starfish Island. Victor tìm thấy Mary và đưa cô đến căn cứ, sau khi giết chết một vài người đã trả tiền cho Mary tại bữa tiệc. Vào căn cứ, Victor bị một sĩ quan cao cấp khác, Sergeant Peppah, bắt giữ. Bị tức điên vì gói ma túy được tìm thấy dưới giường của Vic cũng như việc đưa một vũ nữ thoát y đến căn cứ, Peppah đuổi Vic ra khỏi quân đội, gọi anh là một sự sỉ nhục. Sự kiện 1986 ở GTA Vice City Cái chết Năm 1986, Victor và Lance thực hiện một cuộc giao dịch với băng Forelli với sự trợ giúp của Colonel Cortez. Victor và Lance đến bến tàu Vice City bằng một chiếc trực thăng trong khi đại diện băng Forelli là Tommy Vercetti, Harry và Lee được luật sư Ken Rosenberg chở đến. Vic bước xuống mang theo 2 va li chứa đầy ma túy còn bên Tommy và 2 hộ tống thì đem theo va li chứa 2 triệu đô. Khi 2 bên chuẩn bị trao đổi hàng với nhau thì một nhóm sát thủ xuất hiện và nã súng về phía họ, giết chết Vic, Harry và Lee. Tommy né kịp thời nên nhảy kịp vào xe Ken và cùng chạy khỏi còn Lance thì do vẫn ở trong máy bay nên an toàn trốn thoát khỏi bến tàu. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * In The Beginning... (bị giết) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Do là nhân vật chính, Victor Vance xuất hiện ở tất cả các nhiệm vụ Thông tin khác * Victor Vance là nhân vật chính đầu tiên bị giết trong dòng game GTA. Victor cũng là người đầu tiên cộng tác với Tommy Vercetti. ** Vic cũng là nhân vật đầu tiên bị giết trong GTA Vice City. * Khi GTA Vice City ra đời, nhiều fan hâm mộ tin rằng người bán ma túy bị giết trong cuộc giao dịch là Pete Vance, em trai út chưa hề lộ diện của Victor và Lance vì ngoại hình lẫn giọng nói của Vic đều khác hẳn so với trong GTA Vice City Stories. Tuy nhiên, nhà sản xuất Rockstar đã xác nhận người bị giết thực chất là Victor Vance (Nguồn) **Nguyên nhân dẫn đến sự hiểu lầm đó là do Rockstar trước đây không có ý định cho ra mắt GTA Vice City Stories và khi sản xuất trò chơi thì họ phác họa lại Vic Vance, làm cho anh trông gầy và trẻ hơn mà họ quên mất ngoại hình khác hoàn toàn giữa 2 trò chơi (đó là lý do tại sao Vic Vance lại già và mập lên sau 2 năm). Còn về giọng nói của Vic thay đổi là do Armando Riesco (diễn viên lồng tiếng của Vic trong GTA Vice City) từng được mời quay lại để tiếp tục lồng tiếng cho Victor Vance nhưng anh từ chối, họ buộc phải thuê diễn viên lồng tiếng khác, Dorian Missick. * Theo thời gian ra đời của từng trò chơi GTA (thế giới 3D) thì Vic Vance là nhân vật chính cuối cùng (GTA VCS ra đời năm 2006) nhưng nếu xét theo bối cảnh (VCS bối cảnh năm 1984) thì Vic là nhân vật chính đầu tiên. Thư viện ảnh GTA Vice City Stories Victor Vance (VCS).jpg|Victor Vance năm 1984 Vic banned from the army.png|Victor bị đuổi khỏi quân đội Vic&Louise.jpg|Victor & Louise GTA Vice City VictorVance-GTAVC2.png|Victor Vance năm 1986 VictorVance-GTAVC.jpg Vic before the deal.png Vic before being killed.png|Vic trước khi bị giết Vic&2others killed.png|Vic, Harry và Lee bị giết Điều hướng }}ar:فيكتور فانس de:Victor Vance en:Victor Vance es:Victor Vance fi:Victor Vance fr:Victor Vance hu:Victor Vance nl:Victor Vance (GTA Vice City Stories) pl:Victor Vance pt:Victor Vance ru:Виктор Вэнс Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật chính Thể_loại:Nhân vật đã qua đời Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA Vice City